Vehicles with articulation points pose difficult challenges for operators. As an example, in a semi-trailer truck configuration with an articulation point between a tractor and a trailer, the operator must carefully monitor the angle between the tractor and the trailer when backing up, in order to successfully achieve the desired position and orientation of the vehicle and avoid jackknifing. Similar challenges may face operators of articulated buses, light-duty trucks with trailers (e.g., boat/vehicle trailers, cargo trailers, etc.), or the like. Traditionally, operators must develop the necessary skills for operating such vehicles over long periods of training, and must monitor the angle of the trailer via rear-view mirrors during operation. For operators of any skill level, and especially lower skill levels, a greater level of precision and reduced reliance on visual monitoring is desirable.
With recent advances in technology, autonomous vehicles (such as so-called “driverless cars”) are becoming more viable. However, articulation points pose special challenges for autonomous vehicles, as well.